Divergent No War
by Dauntless4eva
Summary: This is a no war story! Tris and Tobias go through a lot of hardships in a relationship but they still love each other. Can the love stay alive? Or will it crash and burn? Everything belongs to Veronica Roth. Rated M. Contains some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction, please review and favourite! T**hank you!

**TRIS POV**

The moment I looked on the rankings board I felt so shocked! I can't believe I got first place! "EEEEKKK I CAN'T BELIEVE WE GOT INTO DAUNTLESS!", Christina screamed into my ear.

"Me too!" I sort of knew I did well in the second part of initiation, with me being divergent and all.

Then I felt warm hands wrap around my waist, I immediately knew it was Tobias because of the electrifying shocks of pleasure he gives me. "Do you think a hug will give away too much?", he asks. "You know what, I really don't care", then I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his soft plump lips.

"OH MY GOD! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Christina shouts once she sees me in our instructors arms.

"Umm...during the simulation initiation. We didn't tell anyone about our relationship because I don't want people think that I slept my way to the top." I say with now beet red cheeks.

"Oh right, I guess so. But I'm so happy for you!" She says with excitement.

"Thanks, Christina" and I actually truly mean it.

"Well I'm going to find Will now, bye!" She said with a slight blush. I knew she had a thing with Will.

Smiling to myself I turn away to look into Tobias's dark beautiful blue eyes that eat me whole.

"Congratulations beautiful", he says with honesty. I honestly don't know why anyone would want me anyways, I'm a sixteen year old with a body of a twelve year old, plain grey-blue eyes, no curves, no boobs or anything.

"You know I'm not beautiful"." Why would you think that?", he says with confusion clouding his eyes. "I have no curves, I'm flat chested and I'm not pretty" I say

"Tris you are the most perfect and most gorgeous person I've ever laid eyes on", then he kissed my forehead gently. By now I'm already blushing like crazy.

"Thank you Tobias", I say quietly in his ear so nobody hears his real name. "Hey Tris!", a voice called behind me. When I turned I found myself looking into a pair of warm brown eyes that belonged to the one and only Uriah. "Hey Uriah what's up?". "I was just wondering if you and **Four** wanted to come to Zeke and I's party were throwing for the end of initiation"

I looked at Four questionly. He replied with a single, "Sure". "Great! Let's go now so we won't miss a classic game of Candor or Dauntless!" Uriah lead us down to a hallway and paused at a door, "Well this is it",he said then opened the door to complete madness.

The apartment is filled with people. Alcohol everywhere people grinding on each other while others just stay on the sides drinking and talking.

"I haven't been to a Dauntless party In two years", Tobias said. "Well why didn't you?" I asked. " I had no interest anyways, you know I'm a closed off person" he said with a smirk.

I smiled back at him equally. "I'm going to get us some drinks, how about some beer?"

"Sure", I never actually tasted beer, I guess since I'm dauntless I can try something new.

Tobias came back with two bottles of beer. He handed me the glass bottle and I took a sip. It burned my throat but in a good way. I took a few more sips until I start getting a little tipsy.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP! EVERYONE WHO'S NAME I DIDN'T CALL GET OUT! URIAH, MARLENE, SHAUNA, FOUR, TRIS, WILL AND CHRISTINA!" Uriah's older brother, Zeke calls out.

After minutes of trying to get people out were left in a room and sitting in a somewhat circle.

"Okay we'll be starting with a little game called Candor or Dauntless. The rules are simple, someone will start and will be asking someone a question as in candor, and you will have to answer honestly. If someone picks dauntless the person will be asked to do a dare. If you can't complete a truth or dare you have to take a piece of clothing off, socks and shoes don't count." Zeke said explaining all the rules.

"Since I explained the rules, I shall go first" he said smiling smugly.

"URIAH! Candor or dauntless?"

"I'm not a pansycake, Dauntless!" He yells confidently. " I dare you to find Eric and confess your love to him only in your underwear" Zeke says evilly.

Uriah just stands up and rips his clothes off except for his boxer that which are navy blue.

"Who's gonna be my witness?" Uriah asks.

I suddenly really want to see this so I grab my phone and stand up with Will.

The three of us walk down to the pit to see Eric standing with Max. Uriah looks a little hesitant but he goes anyways. I got out my phone and started recording. "ERIC! Eric over here!" Uriah screams. "What do you want initiate?" Eric says coldly, with his eyes turning into a glare.

"I just wanted to say that I love you very much! Will you go on a date with me?" Uriah says. "HELL NO! Get away from me initiate!" Eric says clearly shocked on what uriah said.

I couldn't stifle my laughter anymore with Will. "HAHAHAHA did you see the look on his face?", Will said with his celery green eyes. "Yes!". I stop the recording and head back with Will and Uriah still laughing.

We opened the door and sat back in the circle. I held up my phone and hit play so all of us could watch what happened. Two minutes later the room barked and roared with laughter. "Oh my god Eric looked so shocked!" Marlene said with a set of giggles.

"Okay alright it's my turn now", Uriah says. He looks around the circle until his eyes find mine. Uh oh.

"Tris! Candor of dauntless?"

I debate on choosing candor but I don't want to be known as a pansycake.

"Dauntless" I say proudly.

"Okay, I dare you to sit in Four's lap" Uriah says with a sly smile.

I confidently sit on Tobias's lap. I move around a bit to find a more comfortable spot but all I could hear is Tobias groan. He grabs my waist to prevent me from moving too much. "Tris could you do me a favour and sit still?" He asks me huskily. "I can't promise that" I said in his ear.

"Christina. Truth or dare?"

"I'm gonna go with truth" she said.

"Have you and Will ever 'did it'?" I asked with my eyebrows raised teasingly.

She was blushing already but she was the first one to take off her shirt. She had a pink lacy bra underneath.

"Ummm...Shauna. Dauntless or candor?" Christina asks.

"I'll go with Dauntless." Shauna says with a smile.

"I dare you too...Kiss the person you like in the room." Christina says with an evil smile.

Shauna quickly walks over to Zeke and gives him a quick peck, then she swiftly walk back to her spot on the floor, not before noticing Zeke smiling like a big goof.

"Hmmm...Four! Candor or dauntless?" Shauna asked with her classic friendly smiles.

"Dauntless" Tobias simply states.

"Okay. I dare you...to...have seven minutes in heaven with Tris!" Shauna said clearly proud of herself. While I was blushing madly.

Tobias looks at me if it's okay. I give him a nod, then let him take my hand into a closet.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to..." I said with a little bit of sadness dripping on my voice. But I got cut off by Tobias's warm lips crashing into mine. He pushes me against the wall and holds me there.

I put my hands on his neck kissing him back with equal passion. He brings my legs up, wrapping them around his waist. "God you are so sexy" Tobias whispers into my ear.

He runs his tongue over my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I gladly give him. His tongue starts massaging mine and I moan. "Three more minutes!" Someone yells. "We should stop before they see us" I say. "Yeah I think so too". He puts me down and tries to puff down my hair that his fingers messed up.

While I try to fix his shirt that is ruffled and wrinkled.

"3-2-1! We're coming in!" The gang yells. They open the door and all looked disappointed that they didn't catch us making out.

We all head back to the living room and resume the game.

"Marlene, truth or dare?" Tobias asks in his usual monotone voice.

"I think I'll go with truth this time." She says not looking up from tugging at her hair.

"Okay. Who do you like?" And almost too quickly Marlene takes her shirt off revealing a pink bra.

"My turn,or or dauntless?"

"I'll choose dauntless" he says.

"I dare you to let Christina to do your makeup" Marlene says with a grin.

"Fineee" Will groans.

"YAY MAKE UP!" Jeez my eardrums are probably dead now because of my best friends squealing.

Christina drags will into another room for at least ten minutes. We all just chat while we're waiting. Then all chatter stops and tears come. I roll over laughing so hard to see Will with heavy blush, bright blue eyeshadow and plucked eyebrows. "HAHAHA OH MY GOD CHRISTINA WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Zeke tries to say through his laughter.

Even Tobias cracks a smile. Which is very rare...

We play for a couple more hours until we all start getting tired.

I yawn and Tobias picks me up and carries me to his apartment. "Tris I was won-wondering if you..ah wanted to move in with me?" Tobias asks nervously. "Okay" I say with a grin so wide it hurts my cheeks. Tobias has the hugest smile I've ever seen. "Um Tobias do you have a shirt I could maybe borrow?" I asked him embarrassedly with heat on my face.

"Of course" he dug into his drawer and pulled out a big black t shirt and handed it to me. "Thank you" I said. I walked into his bathroom and changed out of my skinny jeans and tank top. I put on his shirt that ends up right above my knees. It even smells like him too.

I walk out to see him sprawled on the bed. I crawl into his open arms and close my eyes.

"Goodnight beautiful" he said as he gently kissed my forehead. "Goodnight". I felt my eyes flutter close and let the darkness take me.

**Yay first chapter done! :) Please follow, favourite and review! Thank you! I will be updating soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter will be in Tobias's POV!**

**TOBIAS POV**

This morning I woke up to seeing Tris's soft blonde curls. I have her wrapped in my arms protectively. I looked at the time to see that it was 7:30 am. Today is the day new members of dauntless get to choose their jobs. I wonder what Tris is going to pick.

"Baby, wake up", I say while gently shaking her shoulders.

"Nooo, just a few more minutes..." She groans and facing the other way.

"Today is when you get to pick your job! I'm going to take a shower and when I get out I want to see you up and changed" I say. "Ugh all right".

I grab my clothes that consists of a black t shirt, black jeans, and some grey boxers and hop into the shower. I turn the water to the hottest to burn my back peacefully.

Once I get out I see Tris still not waking. So I came up with a plan. I slowly walk over to the bed with both my hands in front of me, ready for the action. The moment I started tickling her sides she bolted right up. "TOBIAS! Pl-ple-please stop!" She tries to say while swatting my hands away.

"Fine, just get ready!". "Fine, you're a real pain in the ass sometimes" she says with a joking smile on her beautiful face.

She gets up grabs her clothes and goes inside the bathroom. While I'm waiting for her I go down to the cafeteria to grab us some breakfast. I take two chocolate muffins and some dauntless cake, yum. As I'm walking back to our apartment I think about how lucky I am to meet someone like her.

That little fireball from Abnegation changed my life. I'm not that cold or closed off as I used to be. I unlock the door and put the food down on the table while I walk into the bedroom. Tris is standing there getting changed into a black tank top and skinny jeans. Beautiful as always.

"I brought us some breakfast. Muffins and dauntless cake"

"Oh okay. Thank you" she says and kissing my cheek afterwards.

We walk into the kitchen and eat our food while waiting until we go down into the pit for the job ceremony.

"Hey Tris do you know what job you're going pick yet?" I ask breaking the comfortable silence.

"I don't know yet. Maybe I could work with Tori in the tattoo parlour and be dauntless Ambassador." She says thinking.

"Or I could also train initiates with you" she says with a flirtatious smile.

"Oh I think I will love that" I say as I wrap my arms around her small waist. I kiss her with all my love and passion. She kisses me back with her tongue running along my bottom lip asking for permission.

Which I gladly let her enter. Our tongues collide and massage each other's. She moans when I slide my hands to her ass and my mouth to her neck. I lay wet, opened mouth kisses all over her collarbone and shoulders and neck, tasting her sweet skin. "We should probably stop it's almost time" Tris says.

"Okay" I say but I obviously don't want to.

Together we walk hand in hand down to the pit. The pit is filled with the whole dauntless cheering and shouting. That is until Max tells everyone to settle down. "ALRIGHT! DAUNTLESS! Today is when the new dauntless members choose their jobs!" Max shouts when he is on the stage.

Then Eric steps on stage to call up the new members. "Okay so let's start from top to bottom. First up Tris Prior!" Eric yells into the microphone. Cheers erupt once Tris steps up on the stage.

"I choose to be Dauntless's faction Ambassador" she says proudly. "Okay. Next up Uriah!"

Then it goes on.

Tris- Dauntless faction ambassador

Uriah- Training for dauntless leader

Christina- Clothes department designer

Will- Control room

Lynn- Fence guard

Marlene- Nurse in training

And it goes on. Then someone wraps their arms around my waist from behind. "This better be Tris or else, fuck off" I growl. Tris giggles and I turn around to kiss her softly. "Tobias let's go to the chasm"

Andddd that's the second chapter up! Yay! I'm going to update later don't worry :) Please favourite, follow and review. Thank you. Bye initiates see you later!


	3. Chapter 3

**TRIS POV**

As Tobias and I were walking toward the chasm, a thought hit me. Why would Tobias ever want to be someone like me? I'm too skinny, short, no curves and plain grey-blue eyes. He could get someone better than me. A real woman.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tobias asks glancing at me.

"Nothing" I replied. When we got to our secret spot in the chasm, I turn to Tobias.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asks with question in his eyes. "Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you alone".

"Well I can think of better things than talking." Before I could ask what, he pins me against the wall of the chasm and kisses me with lots of force.

I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist so I won't fall. He starts kissing my neck with soft, opened wet mouthed kisses. I moan quietly as he does these small gestures that pleasure me.

"Can I just say that you are beyond sexy when you moan?" Tobias groans.

And those simple sentences make me blush.

"Really? Well I think you are beyond sexy when you say things like that to me with your low husky voice" I say flirtatiously. Before he could say anything else I go back to kissing him. "Wait wait wait, Tobias. I need to go buy some clothes, and some female products" I say with a blush.

It takes a minute for Tobias to collect his thoughts to answer me. "As in, you know...Tampons and lingerie?" He asks with a tint of colour on his cheeks. "Ummm...yeah".

"Oh. Well let's go" Tobias replies. We walk to the section of the pit where all the stores are.

I take Tobias's arm and drag him into Dauntless Secret. The lingerie store. "Tris, don't you think I could wait outside?" He pleads, probably being very embarrassed to be in here.

"Oh no. You can stay with me." I say with a sly smile.

As I'm walking around i see a worker in here that's a guy. That just creeps me out on a whole new other level. He also keeps staring at me. And before I know it he's standing right in front of me. "Hi I'm Alex. Do you need some help?" He asks. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes, and he's at least 6'2. He's not as tall as Tobias. Now that I think about where is Tobias? Hmm, he'll find me.

"No thanks I'm good." I say to Alex and trying to make a quick exit. "Really I could help you pick out some bras or thongs" he said with a wink. "I'll also go in the fitting room with you to see how it fits" Alex said while grabbing my arm.

"I said no thanks" I say with a glare and growl. "I have a boyfriend, and he can kick your ass!"

Just then, Tobias shows up. "What is going on here?!" Tobias said with a death glare.

"Alex here is being a total Jackass to me, that's what" I say to Tobias.

"I think my girlfriend doesn't want your help. Or I'll get you're pansycake ass fired!" Tobias yells.

"Whatever." Alex says. He turns to me and asks, "So baby when do you want me to pick you up tonight?" Before I can say something, Tobias launches himself on to Alex.

Tobias first punches him in the face making Alex lose balance, then he elbows his stomach and kick his legs so he falls down. "Don't you ever come near my girlfriend again!" Tobias exclaims.

Then Tobias grabs my arm and takes us back to the apartment. "Tobias?" I ask while sitting down on our couch with him. "That douchebag thinks he can just talk to you like that" he says with hard eyes.

I gently rub his back to calm him down. "Baby, he's just another one of those players. Don't think about it too much" I say to him lightly. I kiss his cheek to reassure him. "Fine. But if he ever comes near you again, and I mean ever. Then he's gonna be dead at the bottom of the chasm"

"Oh is big bad Tobias jealous?"I tease him.

"Maybe. I just don't want other guys to flirt with you. You're mine Tris. Mine" Tobias says facing me. He gently runs his fingers through my hair. "I know. I'm only yours." I say with a smile.

I look at my watch to see that its close to dinner time. "Tobias wanna grab something to eat at the cafeteria and bring it back here to watch a movie while eating?" I say to him. "Sure. I'll go get it. You stay here and pick a movie"

"Okay" I kiss his cheek before he goes out the door. I find some old movies by the TV cabinet. I decided on something called, Whiplash. **(Sorry guys, I just really love that movie ;) **

While I'm putting it in, Tobias just came through the door with lots of food. "I got us some, burgers, fries and some dauntless cake. Is that okay with you?" He asks sweetly.

"That sound great. Thank you baby" I say back to him. We dig into our food while the movie starts.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

After the great movie was over I walk into our bedroom and change into some shorts and a sports bra to sleep in. I crawl into bed and fall fast asleep, not even remembering Tobias getting to bed.

**Yay the third chapter is up! I'm so sorry for the wait. I was so busy this past week. I'll update the next chapter soon. Remember to follow, favourite and review! Thanks initiates!**


	4. Not an update

Erm I don't know how to say this but...I don't think I'm going to finish this story guys.

I don't feel the same way about divergent anymore. I'm really sorry! Maybe I'll find a co writer or something but I just don't feel like finishing the story. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews it would help a lot! I'm going to write some Dramione Fanfics soon though. And dramione is the ship between draco and hermione in Harry potter btw. Anyways thank you!


End file.
